Chicken Motives
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::COMPLETE::. TwoShot. One of Syaoran's sisters is very animal friendly and wants to help out the christmas chicken chosen for that year. What chaos could ensue? Please read and review!
1. Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Summary:_Okay, guys, this was a challange for my older sister. So don't think it too weird, now. Hope you enjoy!

**Chicken Motives -  
Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?**

Standing outside the elementry school, under teh cool shades of the trees from the protection of the bright sunlight that early morning of a regular school day - or as regualr as could be for our favourite cardcaptors.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Yamazaki asked the group of four.

"I don't know. Why?" Sakura asked.

"To get to the other side! Of courAaaagggghhhh!" Chichiru had effectively silenced any further comment from him, by yanking on his ear and pulling him to the side.

"Why the other side?"

Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran turned to Tomoyo with quizzical - or calm in Eriol's case - looks. "What?" Syaoran blinked.

"Well, why the other side? Why not a barn?" she asked, putting a delicate finger to her chin.

"Or a farmhouse of some sort. That would make more sense, I suppose," Sakura nodded, her aurban hair swaying around her head.

"Does it matter?" Syaoran sighed in exsperation.

"Well, looking at it from a logical point of view, the chicken should be crossing to rejoin others or just nipping down to the stores!" Eriol laughed.

"_Logically_ speaking, a chicken wouldn't even be crossing a road, in the first place!" Syaoran waved his arms around to exaggerate his point.

"Well, yes. So really, it should be, 'Why did the chicken cross the farmyard?'" Tomoyo smiled, almost laughing.

"Or, 'Why did the chicken cross the barn?' " Sakura added, nodding to herself.

"_Or_ the 'chicken' is just a secondary meaning for someone who is a coward," Eriol put in, smirking in Syaoran's direction, knowing the reaction about to come.

"Who're you calling a chicken, Eriol-teme?" Syaoran stormed, stamping his foot on the ground. (I know he doesn't call Eriol this, but when Naruto calls Sasuke it, it sounds kinda cute :P)

"Maa Maa, no one, Syaoran. Why? Do you have something to tell us?" Eriol threw back, his glassed glinting in the sunlight so that you couldn't see his eyes.

"No! I just think that this whole thing is really stupid!" Syaoran huffed, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the evilly smirking boy next to him.

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun, why are you so angry?" Sakura asked, waving her arms around as if this could quell his frustration.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Lets leave the two alone, so that Syaoran-san can calm down," Tomoyo said pulling at Sakura's sleeve and turning back towards Chichiru and Yamazaki - who was still being yelled at.

"Well, my cute decendant, do you want to tell me something?" He chuckled.

"Just that your the most infuriating person I've ever met! And what was the point in that discussion? If a chicken was going to cross a road, then it would quite obviously be to get to the other side! It's such nonsense!" Syaoran replied pouting slightly at the dark mage.

Eriol just laughed.

* * *

**Leoanda:** So, what ya think? Please review! 


	2. A Christmas Chicken

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!

**A/N:** Well this is the second one-shot sort of leading off from the first. Like a mini-sequal. I hope you enjoy! Brit's you'll get where I got the idea from if you've seen '_Anthea Turner's Christmas Special_' just before christmas. I thought that it was soooo funny!

**Review Replys:**

**crystal tears of betrayal:** Thankyou!!!! I really wish I knew the answer.

**CresentLight:** Thakyou for your review, and I'm not sure how many more I should do, I'm acctually in the middle of writing three other fics. Lol!

**I AM AN AUTHOR:** Well, I'm glad you read it to the end, and even reviewed. If you thought it was a waste of time, why are you reading this one-shot now? Lol! Thankyou for reviewing, anyway!

**Chibi Ninja xo. cherry:** It's a very impolite japanese word basically meaning moronic idiot in it's politest form. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic! Thankyou for reviewing!

**abandoned kitty:** Thankyou for reviewing! It is a rheorical question, I think. I don't really know, myself. Lol!

**zero-serenity:** Thankyou for your review! I'm so glad that it cheered you up!

**A Christmas Chicken**

Christmas had come about once again, and Syaoran had returned home for the occasion. It was the traditional Li Main-Branch Family Christmas Eve Dinner. Dressed up in their best clothing, Li Yelan took the seat at the Head of the Table. Syaoran sat to her right, and her eldest daughter, Faren to her left. Next to Faren was the second eldest sister, Feimei, and the twins - Xiefa and Fuutie - sat next to Syaoran.

Now something which must be known to you readers is that Fuutie is a vegetarian. And this _always_ has one effect or other on the dinner.

"Why do you have to kill a poor bird? The poor thing. You had no chance at all, did you?" Fuutie addressed no one in particular.

"Oh, don't fuss so much, sister. It's only a chicken," Xiefa commented.

"Chickens aren't really birds anyway. And the world eats them - well, except young girls who like to be stubbon anway," Faren put in her penny.(1)

"Alright, calm down. The food is laid out wonderfully thanks to our servants who want to go dine their own meal, now let us enjoy the meal," Li Yelan interrupted before yet another disastrous Christmas dinner was ruined.

"Can I at least thank George for giving up his life for the dinner, please?" Fuutie asked, looking directly at her dark-haired mother.

Syaoran's eyebrow quirked at this - which Yelan found quite humourous looking from the corner of her eye. "George?"

"Yes, little wolf. George is the chicken that has given up his life for you to eat today," Fuutie nodded her head in sadness.

"You named the chicken... George?" Syaoran asked slowly. Looking at the beautifully cooked and crispy meal that had been laid out in front of him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why, George?" Faren asked. She was trying not to giggle and Feimei was holding a hand delicately over her mouth trying to cover the obvious smile.

"Because, George is a symbol of all chickens," Fuutie replyed.

"Your not answering the question. Why name the chicken, George?" Xiefa asked abruptly, not really understanding her twin sometimes.

"Why name a chicken at all?" Syaoran asked, his eyes flicking from one sister to the next.

"Can we please, just eat?" Yelan asked in the only way she could that might attract her childrens attention to the fact that the meal was getting cold.

"Yes, mother," four of her children agreed.

"But, I haven't thanked him yet!" Fuutie remarked.

"Well, hurry up and thank him then." The black haired temperoily Li Clan Leader smiled at her second-youngest child(Fuutie being the younger of the twins by two minutes - which Xiefa loved to glorify) waiting patiently.

"George... We thankyou today for giving up your life for being our food so willingly, and we will all miss you," bowing her head she looked once more at the golden 'George'.

Once this was done, Yelan began placing some of the delicacies onto her plate. Her children following.

"Mother?" Syaoran asked, an almost forgotten question coming to mind.

"Yes, little wolf?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" He asked looking at the shocked faces of his sisters.

Startled, Yelan looked at her youngest, before smiling secretly. "To get to the other side, of course."

"That's _not_ what I mean," Syaoran glared at his mother who, for a rare occasion, acctually laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, another installment done, and I'm not sure if I should so anymore. Please review!

(1) 'Putting in a penny' is the equivelent of 'putting in two cents', really - I am British, you know.


End file.
